


reflection

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [15]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober day 15! Enemies to lovers kiss, which is literally just the plot of the books so y'knowQuietly, Damen murmurs, “Can you even believe there was a time in which I hated you?”





	reflection

Damen traces his finger through Laurent’s hair. It’s getting longer now, golden in the lamplight, ends trailing across Laurent’s pale shoulder, and Damen shifts the strands to the side, just enough to kiss Laurent’s cheek, his ear, his neck. Outside, the wind howls around the windows, rattling and moaning as the winter storm rages, but here, it’s just the two of them. Curled together, Laurent drowsing as Damen looks his fill.

Quietly, Damen murmurs, “Can you even believe there was a time in which I hated you?”

Laurent opens one eye with a lazy lift of his lashes, turning his face towards Damen’s touch. “That was only this morning, my love,” he says with a smile on his lips. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“I didn’t hate you this morning, you-“

“You said, and I quote, “I swear upon all that is holy, I hate you right now, Laurent.”

Sputtering, Damen points an accusing finger at Laurent’s supine form. “You dropped snow on me while I was asleep!”

“You said you wanted to see the first snow. What was I to do? Wait for you to wake?” Laurent lays a hand on his chest, playful, delight dancing in his eyes. “What if it had melted by then? I couldn’t just let you miss the first snow.”

“There’s this thing,” Damen growls, climbing over Laurent as he lays back and allows it, one ankle hooking behind Damen’s knee, “called waking me up _without_ the snow. It was cold, Laurent.”

Laurent loops his arms around Damen’s neck, pulling him down. “Was it? I hadn’t noticed. Must be my cold northern blood.”

“I’ll show you cold,” and Damen yanks their blankets down, exposing Laurent to the cold despite his yelping, and they laugh and laugh as Damen swarms him with kisses and the promise of an endless future.


End file.
